


Concerning Secret

by 2apples2



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Corrupted Gems, Crystal Grumps, Gem Cannibalism, Gem Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2apples2/pseuds/2apples2
Summary: Ross has been feeling strange lately, so he goes to Dan to see if he can help.(you can tell im just fantastic at summaries)





	Concerning Secret

**Author's Note:**

> owo my first story, sorry if it's doo doo, I just love the crystal grumps au, it gives me life that i never knew i had --- you might want to look through the crystal grumps tumblr before reading this tho

Ross always had the weirdest feelings after missions.

Not like he felt sorry for poofing the corrupted gems, rather the exact opposite.

Every time they poofed a gem, he'd have the strangest urge to shatter and eat the shards.

It wasn't animalistic, but it was certainly _there._ Almost like a little voice in the back of his head whispering to him, telling him to crush and consume.

Over the weeks and months, however, the voice seemed to grow louder. More frantic and needy, maybe even demanding. It worried Ross to no end. What if those demands finally got to him?

He wasn't sure how long he could deny those pleas. With the increase in volume of the voice, he decided that he should talk to someone about it. Someone he could trust.

So, he'd go Dan. Eventually.

* * *

 

It was late at night. Ross couldn't sleep well, even if he didn't really need to. The voice was plaguing him now, not awakening when he'd see a gem. It was loud and agrivating, bugging him constantly, begging him to break a gem, any gem, and have a feast.

 He moved from his bed to his door and opened it. He navigated his way through the house to Dan's room, not really caring if he was awake or not. Ross opened his door walked over to Dan's resting body. He pat him on the head a few times, not really knowing how to wake him up. The tactic seemed to work, however, and Dan woke steadily.

"Ross? Is... is that you, buddy? Can't see too well in the dark," Dan wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's Ross. I know it's a bad time, but I just needed to ask you something. It might be a little weird, though," Ross told him.

The voice was going nuts right now. The gem on Dan's navel almost shimmered and sparkled to him. He could poof Dan. Eat his-

No, that's the voice talking. He shouldn't listen, but it was oh, so, tempting.

"Don't worry about it man. I'm listening," Dan coolly replied.

"Okay, so, y'know how we... poof corrupted gems and stuff? I've been feeling... strange about it, to say the least," Ross answered.

"Oh, it's okay buddy. I know poofing those gems may seem depressing, but if we don't do that, they're gonna cause problems," Dan said as he assumed Ross's problem.

"No, it's not that."

"Oh, umm... What is it then?"

"Dan, is it strange if sometimes I... feel like eating gem shards?" Ross asked uneasily.

Dan visibly froze. It was a good thing it was dark, or else Ross would've noticed him grimace.

Only Brain and he knew that Ross was a defective ninja gem. It was natural for a ninja gem to eat a victim's shards, but Ross never went through the brutal process of ninja training. Of course he knew what happened to Dan and Brian at homeworld, however, he didn't know that if he'd formed a few hundred or thousand years ago, he would've gone through the same thing.

"That's, uh, a little unnatural, yeah, but maybe you just need some rest." That was a lie. It was totally natural for Ross, and if it was as bad as Dan thought, sleep wasn't going to help him.

"A-Are you sure, Dan? I can't sleep at all. And I feel like it all the time. It's kinda getting to me," Ross retorted.

"Listen, Ross. This is probably just an awkward phase and you'll get over it in a week or two. Just keep it together, and I'm sure you'll be fine," Dan said, trying his best to reassure Ross.

"Okay, if you say so. I... I trust you on this Dan. I just hope you're right," Ross chose to go with Dan's intuition.

"Don't worry about it, man. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be headed back to Sleepytime Junction."

"Alright. See you in the morning," Ross replied as he went back to his room.

Dan was not going back to Sleepytime Junction anytime soon. He needed to get with Brian as soon as possible before Ross's condition gets out of hand.

Meanwhile, Ross wanted to claw his gem out of his head in an attempt to get that damned voice to shut up. He sat on his bed in a fetal position, wanting to cry. The voice was so loud now that it almost gave him a headache.

The only thing that bothered him was, why him? He knew he wasn't a ninja like Dan or Brian. He shouldn't be feeling like that, yet he did anyway. It scared him, but eventually he passed out, only to hear the voice in his dreams as well.

* * *

Dan was the first awake the next day. He had to go to Brain and explain that Ross was getting hungry.  _Cannibal_ hungry. He wasn't too sure about waking Brain while he was asleep, but this was urgent. He walked to Brian's room quietly to make sure nobody heard him. However, when he tugged on the handle to squeeze inside, it was locked. The handle made loud noises as he struggled to get it open. As soon as he realized it was locked, he heard someone from behind him.

"Looking for Brian? He left on the warp pad late last night. Dunno what for," the possible stranger explained.

When Dan turned around to see who found him, he saw Arin's figure leaning on the wall.

"Arin? What are you doing up early? And how do you know Brian left?"

"I was gonna go look for him, but here you are, at his door. And I know he left because I had a case of the late night munchies, and I saw him on my way to the fridge."

"You saw Brian leaving in the middle of the night and you didn't stop him?"

"Hey, dude, he looked set on something and I didn't feel like messin' with him. So I kinda just... let him go," Arin somewhat tiredly described to him.

Dan supposed that was why Brian's room was locked. He probably didn't want anyone touching his stuff.

Just then, they heard the warp pad activate. Dan ran to it with Arin following behind. To neither's surprise, it was a fairly shocked Brain.

"Brain, where were you, and what were you doing?" Dan asked immediately.

"I was checking on the Heaven Beetle at the Sky Spire. It was fine, but I could sense another presence there. I'm sure it was a corrupted gem. I was going to get everyone awake so we could look around," Brian told the two.

Arin jumped to Brian's statement and proclaimed,"I'll get everyone awake in a minute!" And with that, he ran off.

Dan and Brian stood alone together. Now would be a good time to tell him about Ross.

"Brian, I need to tell you about something," Dan started.

"Unless it's important, I don't wanna hear it."

"No, it's really important. And it's about-"

Suddenly, Arin ran in with Barry, Suzy, and Ross slugging behind. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd get them up in a minute.

Brian dismissed what Dan was about to say and got to the matter at hand. "There's a corrupted gem at the Sky Spire, and I need some of you to come with me to look for it."

Dan felt hurt that Brian would toss aside what he was going to say, but he guessed it would have to wait despite how crucial it was.

"Okay Dan, I want you with me incase someone gets injured. Anyone else can come, but I need at least two of you to go with Dan and me."

Arin raised his hand and, surprisingly, so did Ross. Barry and Suzy, however, looked like they would pass out any second.

"I dunno guys. I think I'll pass," Barry said.

"Yeah, same. Way to early for me," agreed Suzy.

"Okay, Ross and Arin will come with us then," Brian declared.

Dan wasn't sure if Ross should go with them. He might succumb to his hunger and crush the gem, but he seemed fine. Either that, or he was too tired to care.

It might've been asking for something bad to happen, but he hoped he could take the risk. He would have to.

* * *

Ross wasn't too sure why he went on the mission.

It wasn't like the voice had stopped it's rambling, he just thought maybe doing some work would take his mind off of things. In retrospect, it was a pretty bad idea.

When they'd gotten to the Sky Spire, Ross thought he was drooling. Hanging around Arin, Dan, and Brian was like torture. He would've said he could _smell_ their gems, but it's not like they even  _have_ a scent. Still, though, it drove him nuts just to get a glance at them.

Brian decided to have them split into groups, Dan and he fusing into Manticore and going off to search for the corrupted gem, which left Ross and Arin to themselves. Since Manticore traveled to the left, he and Arin would look to the right.

For a while, they found nothing. Mostly broken debris that increased as they traveled farther. Eventually, they stumbled upon a huge resting form. It almost looked like a huge, dirty dog.

Arin summoned his arm cannon, ready to poof it. As he did so, the gem rose and faced the two. It was much bigger than when it was lying down.

The plum colored gem was placed where it's left eye should've been. It shimmered for a second, but only to Ross. He wondered if it would taste like plums too. Maybe grapes.

Suddenly, the gem lunged at them while Ross was still distracted. Arin rolled to the side while Ross was hit by the thing's paw and was sent flying backward into a wall where more debris fell from the roof onto him.

Arin charged a shot with his cannon and fired it at the beast to distract it from Ross. He succeeded and it turned around to face him with a snarl.

Meanwhile, Ross was more or less trapped under debris while more fell from the roof. He struggled to escape and almost stuck himself worse. To make matters worse, he didn't see the piece of roof about to strike him on the head.

With a sickening  _crack,_ his gem formed a moderate sized fracture down the center.

Ross gasped at the sound. He couldn't see how bad it was, but something else had happened. He couldn't hear the voice anymore. He almost cried out in joy.

Around the same time, Manticore swept in with his scythe and assisted Arin by slicing the gem in half, poofing it in the process. He picked it up and bubbled it, then sent it to the temple. Arin was thankful that he'd came in when he did.

"God, I don't think I could've don't that without you," Arin exhaled.

"Not a problem, guy. Say, where's Ross?" Manticore question.

In the midst of battle, Arin forgot all about Ross. He looked over to where he was covered in debris, his head lolled down.

The two hurried over to Ross and picked him out. His hair covered his gem and seemed to be in a trance.

"Ross? Ross, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Arin asked him in a panic.

Ross mumbled something in reaponse.

"W-What? Ross, dude are you okay?"

"I can't hear it anymore," Ross stated as if he were dreaming.

A look of utter confusion fell on Manticore's face and Dan and Brian unfused.

Dan scrambled up and ran to Ross."What?! Are you sure? You don't hear  _anything?_ "

Ross didn't reply. Instead, he lifted his bangs to reveal his cracked gem.

Dan and Arin gasped, but Brian said nothing.

Dan fumbled for words. "Ross, it's okay, I can heal it, it'll be-"

"No."

This time, all three were surprised. The amount of force put into his voice was scary. It almost sounded feral.

"I don't want to hear that voice again. If my gem being cracked stops it from speaking, I don't care. Just take me home," Ross coldly spoke.

They all stood silenced. They walked to the warp pad in an awkward silence.

Ross might've not heard the voice anymore, but the crack in his gem affected his thoughts more than the voice. It made him actually take in the voice's words and consider taking action. It horrified him, but it sounded borderline fun. Maybe he could mess with them for a bit before poofing them. Possibly even shatter them while still conscious.

He should leave the temple before he hurts one of his friends.

* * *

 Dan pulled Brian into his room after they got home from the Sky Spire. He had to tell him about Ross.

"Dan, what the hell do you want?" Brian stated right off the bat.

"It's about what I was saying earlier, before the mission. I got cut off by Arin," explained Dan.

"Okay, then what's so important?"

"Brian, it's about Ross."

Brain froze. He worried about how Ross acted earlier at the Sky Spire, but he didn't know he was acting up before.

"Shit, he's not getting... hungry, is he?" Brian asked with an unnoticeable tinge of fear in his voice.

"I think he is... he came to me last night and asked me if it was weird that he felt like eating gem shards. All the time," Dan stated.

"This isn't good. What should we do?"

"Hell, if I know. He seems a little  _off_ since he was cracked, like he's... colder." Dan never had to go through this. He and Brian could control their urges, but since Ross had never eaten gems before  _and_ he was cracked, it would be much more difficult for him.

"I say we poof him and get him bubbled. We can't have him around the temple staring at our gems all day, waiting for him to strike us."

"Brain, that's just cruel! We can't do that to him."

"It's all we've got."

Brain was right. They had no other plan, and Brian's way, although cruel, was the best option.

Dan hesitated before replying. "...Fine. I don't like it, but if it's the only thing we can do about it, I guess I don't have any other choice."

Brian only nodded as they left Dan's room to bubble Ross.

Upon entering Ross's room, it was trashed completely. Things were strewn across the floor and his bed hosted what was either bite or slash marks. Ross was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck, he's gone," Dan said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Brian retorted.

Dan ignored Brian's comment. "We need to get everyone together and we need to find him."

They didn't know where Ross was, or where he'd go, but they needed to try.

Ross's life and maybe even the lives of other gems would be on the line.

* * *

As soon as Dan and Brian told everyone that Ross was missing, they started searching.

Since the numbers were uneven, they had to pick teams. Dan and Brian appointed themselves as team captains, Dan picking Arin and Suzy, leaving Brian with Barry.

They warped separately and looked for any location Ross might be at. For a few days, neither teams were successful in finding him. On the third day of their search, however, Brian and Barry finally checked the Kindergarten.

They never checked in the first place, although they should've. They all knew Ross hated the Kindergarten, but maybe that was why he could be there. Why would they check the one place Ross hated to go to?

Brian and Barry warped in at the Kindergarten, which was as dreary and abandoned as ever.

They went deeper into the Kindergarten, looking for any sign that Ross was or had been here. And they did, in the worst way possible.

As they traveled farther, they saw some tiny sparkles of something on the ground. Brain knelt down to identify them and Brian thought he would go into shock.

The molecules on the ground were bits of a gem.

"Brain, what are they? Can you tell?" Barry asked, bringing Brian back to his senses.

He had to keep his cool. "It's not important. But now I know Ross is here. "

"He- he is? We should go get the others, then," Barry urged.

It would be good if they face Ross in numbers, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt. If Ross could poof and shatter a gem while cracked, he was definitely lethal.

Brian still had to play it cool. "No, we can handle him ourselves. This is Ross, remember?"

"I guess so. Let's keep looking for him then," Barry gave in.

If Brian wasn't concerned earlier, he was now. He hadn't thought about the fact that ninjas were more dangerous when they were cracked. They were made to battle while keeping their form together, even if cracked. In other words, they would fight to the death.

Soon they heard a ruckus up ahead. Brian dashed forward with Barry behind him. They hid behind a rock to see what was in front of them.

There, they saw a teal walrus with jagged crystal tusks and a baby blue gem on its chest. The gem looked chipped. It faced forward to them, looking down at a smaller blue figure.

The figure dashed at the corrupted gem, climbing up its neck and grabbing a tusk. Apparently, the tusk was not as diamond-hard as it seemed. The figure tore it off with ease, earning a pained roar from the corrupted gem.

The tusk must not have been heavy either, since the figure scrambled up to its back with it under their arm.

At that moment, when the figure climbed on the gem's back, Brian could see a face that belonged to Ross. Brian and Barry watched in awe as Ross stabbed the gem through the back with its own tusk.

"...Oh my god," Barry whispered.

Brian was speechless. Ross couldn't even summon his weapon, yet he slayed the corrupted gem single handedly like it was nothing.

 _Because he's a ninja,_ Brian's common sense told him.

They only continued to watch as Ross picked up the gem and looked at it. He then placed the edge of the gem under his teeth and bit down.

Brian knew what would happen next. He couldn't move. Watching Ross do all of this reminded him of his time on homeworld. Beating victims and taking his prize.

A nauseating crack was heard as the gem broke in Ross's mouth. A ninja's teeth were made to crush gems, and that didn't surprise Brian.

Barry, on the other hand, was completely horrified by Ross's behavior. He had no idea what Ross really was, and didn't know why he was acting like this.

Barry and Brian looked at each other, knowing they had to stop Ross. They jumped out from behind the rock, catching Ross's attention.

Ross looked up at them. The crack on his gem looked worse. His eyes were foggy, as if his mind was lost.

"Ross, put the gem down," Brian said defiantly, trying to put courage in his words.

"Y-Yeah, Ross. Put it down, and we can take you home, get you healed up," stammered Barry.

Ross said nothing. He only stared at Barry. He might've been wondering where his gem was.

Brian wasn't putting up with it. "Drop the gem now or we're going to use force."

Ross looked at Brian for a second before running away with the gem in his hands.

"Shit, he's getting away! Come on Barry!"

Brian followed after Ross, but he was surprisingly fast. They'd already lost Ross, which was not good. Despite being deranged, Ross probably still knew the layout of the Kindergarten like the back of his hand.

"Brian, over there!" Barry exclaimed.

Just as he said it, he saw a blur of blue rush in from the side and tackle him. Ross was hovering over him with a look of homicide on his face.

"He  _knew._ And he didn't  _tell me?_ " Ross breathed.

Brain didn't respond. He knew Ross wasn't stupid. He must have figured out he was a ninja.

Barry came to his rescue and rammed Ross off of him with his shield.

"Dude, get up! We can't leave him on offense!"

Barry held out his hand for Brian to get up. He accepted, and pulled himself up. Ross was already getting ready to strike again.

Brian summoned some shuriken and launched them at Ross. One hit his arm, and Ross only winced and pulled it out like it was a minor inconvenience.

Barry prepared to throw his shield at him, but Ross saw this and grabbed his right arm, trying to break it.

Barry whacked him across the head with his free arm, stunning Ross for a minute. Ross fell to the ground, but pulled Barry's leg out from under him, causing him to fall, too.

Ross rolled over, wrapping his hands around Barry's neck, starting to choke him. He felt his gem as well, finally knowing where it was.

Brian only watched as Barry struggled and managed to get Ross off of him. Ross was way too gem starved to face separately. They would have to fuse.

"Barry! We have to fuse!" Brian yelled at him.

Barry was still battling Ross. "Uh, a little help first?"

Brian leapt behind Ross, kicking him in the side and sending him to a wall.

Barry sighed in relief. "Fuse, you say? I'm game."

Instead of a fusion dance, they performed their secret handshake. Not even Dan knew about the Briary handshake. It was their specific, special handshake. Their gems glowed as the two forms became one.

The new gem looked like a medieval ninja with some wavy runes on the outer cape. His hair was mostly covered by his hood, but it was short and curly underneath. He look fairly normal for a fusion, with two legs, arms, and eyes. His mouth was covered with a bandana, however.

Ross was back on his feet. His formed glitched for a second. His crack looked horrible; it must've been torture to keep his form together.

"Heya Ross, it's Briary. I'm just gonna have to poof ya now." Briary had a voice like butter on toast, smooth yet slightly crisp.

Ross didn't know what to make of him. He used what was most likely the last of his energy to run at Briary.

Briary only chuckled in pity, summoning a spiked shield and getting ready to throw it. Ross stumbled for a second, and Briary threw it then.

Ross turned to the side in an attempt to block it, but the effort was futile. It stabbed him fatally in the side. He whimpered and tried to stay together, but it was no use. He poofed a second later.

Ross's gem fell to the ground, where Briary picked it up gingerly. He knew that he'd have to take it to Dan as soon as possible, lest Ross shatter.

* * *

Briary warped back to the temple where the other team resided. Their heads turned as they saw the fusion holding Ross's cracked gem.

"Woah, are you Barry and Brian?" Asked Arin, not paying mind to the gem in Briary's hands.

"Arin, that isn't important! Is that Ross's gem? It looks horrible," Suzy said with concern.

"Oh, god... I'll get to work right now," Dan declared. He then carefully lifted the cracked gem and ran to his room.

"Alright, alright, one at a time. To answer your question, Arin, yeah, this is Brian and Barry. And to Suzy, that _was_ Ross's gem," Briary calmly replied.

"Woah, you two look epic fused together!" Arin shouted.

"I know, right? I think I like being me."

"So, what are you gonna go by? No, wait, let me guess! Is it Barian?" Suzy wondered.

"No, but good try. I'd like to be called Briary, if you please."

"So then, Briary, how did you deal with Ross? Besides poofing him, I mean."

Briary looked a little sad. "It wasn't very pretty. Brian and Barry saw Ross..."

He couldn't finish the sentence. Thinking about the memory caused Briary to glow and unfuse. When the two landed on the floor, Brian looked lost in thought. He was quick to speak, though.

"I... I'm going to my room." With that, he walked briskly to his room.

Barry watched Brian leave, knowing he was troubled. "I don't think he could've said it. Anyway... what we were going say was... oh, boy."

Arin was losing his patience. "Come on, spill the beans already!"

Barry sighed. "Ross beat a corrupted gem, by himself, without his shovel. While  _cracked._ And you know what he did after that?"

Arin and Suzy looked at Barry in disbelief. They would've never even thought of Ross doing something like that.

Barry continued, "He bit a piece off of it and  _ate_ it."

They looked like they'd seen a ghost. So Ross cracked and became a cannibal? It didn't seem like the full story. Barry, however, had his own suspicions.

Just as Barry finished, Dan came out to the living room. He looked relieved.

"Okay, Ross's gem is okay right now. We should give him a while to reform," Dan told them. He instantly noticed the tension in the area.

"I'll check on him every now and then. Where's Brian, anyway? I need to talk with him."

"He went to his room," Arin instructed.

"Alright. Thanks, man." And Dan left with that.

The three remaining gems were silent. They all seemed unconfortable. Arin and Suzy looked at each other, as if communicating telepathically.

"Suzy and I are going to our room. To just... take this in for a minute. We'll see you later." Arin then grabbed Suzy's hand and they went to their room.

That left Barry by himself. He felt lonely, standing there. He eventually walked to the temple door, turning around to show his gem. It opened and he walked into his special room to think to himself. About Ross, and about his and Brian's fusion.

* * *

_He didn't want to use the warp pad, but it was the only way. He only hoped they couldn't track him._

_He warped at his old Kindergarten. He hated it here, but now it almost felt like home. He didn't know why, it just did._

_He didn't want to hurt his friends, at least he didn't right now. The ideas he'd had before were not normal, and he knew this. He had to get away before something happened._

_But he felt hungry. He felt_ so  _hungry. It wasn't natural for him to be hungry, since he didn't really need food to exist. He almost felt hungry for candy._

_Rock candy._

_He wandered aimlessly. Perhaps a corrupted gem was around here? He didn't know. He happened to stumble upon the hole he came out of._

_He turned around and leaned back into it. He closed his eyes and felt his conscious drifting. He might've slept for a day or two._

_He was awoken by growling outside. He blinked some, blinded by the light that leaked in. He crawled out, seeing a walrus or something. But then his eyes discovered something more interesting._

_On its chest, a blue gem glistened. He began to breathe heavy, as if some animal instinct was taking over._

_He tried to summon his weapon, but he couldn't. He didn't know why. All he knew was that that gem looked utterly delicious._

_He sprung up to it, jumping at it. He surprised the beast, then made an attempt to claw its gem out. The corrupted gem swatted him aside after he managed to scratch its gem up a bit. It scooted away, as if feeling a dangerous aura from the creature it flung away._

_He turned midair and fell on his face. His gem ached, but he wasn't sure why. He got up and prepared to chase it again with more fervor._

_He ran at the beast again, hopping onto its back and trying to get the gem from the other side. The gem bucked him off with difficulty._

_At this point, he felt as if he'd have to plan something first. So, he retreated to think of something_ _._

_Instead of thinking of a plan, he though about those gems he used to stay with. Especially a certain two, who told him about eating gems. Were they called ninjas?_

_Ross supposed he was one of those. He didn't think much about it first, until remembering_ they _hadn't told him that. He felt a festering anger build in him. They hadn't told him this? That he was a_ cannibal _? They must have though he couldn't handle it. That he was too young to understand._

_Well, he wasn't. He knew that. He was handling the information just fine, wasn't he? He decided that he was, and that was good. Now that he had that handled, he wanted to get that gem once and for all._

_He threw a rock at the monster, getting its attention. He quickly dashed at its gem, successfully chipping it. It roared in agony, flailing it's flippers to get its attacker off of it._

_He only then wondered if the beast's tusks could be torn off. He ran to the gem again, this time climbing up its body and moving his hands to the base of the tusk._

_He pulled the tusk off with no trouble at all, admittedly surprised at the lack of effort. He continued his climb to the beast's back, ignoring the cries of pain coming from it. He lifted the tusk over his head, bringing it down into the monster's back._

_It exploded into dust, the gem falling with a clink. He walked towards it. Picking it up slowly, he took a cautious bite of the gem, almost wanting to savor it._

_It tasted sweet, like cotton candy._

_He was going in for another piece, but saw two figures come out from behind a rock._

_One figure he noticed as a ninja. In fact, one of the ninjas that didn't tell him what he truly was. Seeing the ninja before him filled him with rage._

_The other form, he couldn't remember. His name was on the tip of his tongue, but his memories were too foggy._

_He didn't want to engage at first, so he ran. After all these years, he still somehow knew every nook and cranny in the Kindergarten._

_He only wanted to eat his gems in peace. He was hoping that they'd give up, but they still looked after him. He'd had enough._

_He sprinted at the ninja gem, since he hated him. He didn't know if he remembered how to form sentences, but he tried anyway._

_"He_ knew.  _And he didn't_ tell  _me?" He breathed, putting as much malice into his words as he could._

_He felt something run into him, knocking him off of his victim. He got up again and ran toward the orange figure. Some sort of projectile from the ninja pierced his arm, but he pulled it out and continued on his way to the other gem._

_He saw him move his shield, so he grabbed that arm and tried to make it unusable. He was hit in the head, however, and managed to bring his opponent down with him._

_He squirmed over to his body and put his hands around his neck, attempting to choke him. He also felt a gem, which drove him to choking him even more._

_He was pushed off and he thought he heard footsteps behind him, until he felt pain in his side and was flung headfirst into a wall._

_His head flared in pain. He couldn't think much after that. He only kept his form together as best as he could._

_When he rose again, he saw only one larger figure now. He didn't know what happened, but he attacked anyway._

_He saw something fly towards him, and turnrd to block it, but it was no use as he felt it pierce his side and his physical form left him._

* * *

 Ross reformed with a gasp. He'd relived his whole Kindergarten experience while in his gem. He felt his forehead to see if his gem was still cracked.

Luckily, it felt fine. He didn't hear the voice nor did he want to eat gem shards. Yet, he felt like he knew why.

He peeked out of the room he was in and found nobody. He crept to the living room but stopped as he found Brian and Dan chatting in Brian's room. He put his ear next to the crack in the door and eavesdropped on them.

"...walk around not knowing what he is! He's bound to have already figured it out anyway," He heard Dan yell-whisper.

"That doesn't matter. If we can't reach any conclusion we could always..."

Brian stopped and turned around. Ross knew he'd be spotted, so he fully opened the door and showed himself.

"Oh, Ross. I see you reformed well. Everything alright, buddy?" Dan said cautiously, avoid his conversation with Brian from three seconds ago.

"Were you talking about me?" Ross didn't want to waste any time.

Brian shifted a bit, as if he wanted to poof Ross to not tell him anything.

"Us? Not at all, we just-"

"Yes, we were talking about you," Brian told him, cutting through Dan's lie.

Dan looked like a deer in headlights, but didn't try to lie his way out again. "Yes, we have been. But now that you're here, we can... talk about this whole debacle here."

Dan motioned Ross to sit down by them. He did, and Brian started right after.

"We need to tell you why you acted the way you were," informed Brian.

"Yes, and it's a little hard to say. I didn't think we'd ever have to, but now..." and Dan left it at that.

Brian sighed. "Ross, what we need to tell you us that...

You're a ninja."

Ross didn't say or do anything. He expected that and nothing else. He could add everything up by himself.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ross didn't deny being a ninja, he only wanted to know why they hadn't told him before.

"You remember what we were to do at homeworld, right? Seeing you here, untouched by the training, it made us want to keep you from ever having to do anything like that," Brian explained.

"But when you came to me about your urges, I didn't know what to do. I assumed that since you were... defective... that it wouldn't happen, but I was wrong. So I... I just couldn't tell you," Dan reasoned.

Ross was taking this all in. He was a ninja and they didn't tell him to protect him. It made sense considering their history what with being homeworld ninjas and all.

"I understand, guys. I just want things to go back to normal," Ross said.

Brian and Dan looked at each other for a minute, probably telepathically speaking to each other. Then, Dan spoke up. "It will, we'll just have to see each other more often for... Erm..."

"Control over your urges and abilities. Seriously, Dan, he isn't a child. He can handle this," Brian finished for him.

Ross and Brian looked at each other. Ross was glad that Brian was willing to help him with this. He smiled at him and he almost could've sworn he saw Brian smile back under his mask.

"Uh, yeah. We just need some time alone from the others. So we can teach you the ways of controlling your ninja self," Dan concluded.

Ross was overjoyed that they'd help him. He pulled the two together in a hug.

"Thank you so much. Both of you. I'm so glad to have you guys," Ross gushed.

Dan wheezed some. "That's great, Ross, but you're kinda suffocating me and Brian here."

Ross apologized and let them go. He thanked them again and left the room. He was more than happy that they were assisting him. He knew everything would be okay in no time. He was sure of it.

**~**

**Author's Note:**

> here is the ref for the brairy fusion! http://crystal-grumps.tumblr.com/post/145971314884/uruhead-kylodious-barrybrian  
> i didn't draw it, but it's what i went with and i tried to describe it as good as i could.  
> i srsly hope you enjoyed, this took F O R E V E R to write!!! pls tell me if there are any typos or what not thx and bye bye


End file.
